tori and cats Christmas
by Hannah1796
Summary: Merry Christmas cori shippers lol Tori is spending the holidays with cat tori likes cat and wants to spend time with her especially on the holidays cause her family hardly wants to so tori and cat spend Christmas together:-) just them hope you enjoy this story


Merry Christmas everyone this is my cori Christmas story hope you guys like it

Its the day before Christmas and tori can't wait to spend it with cat tori has had

A crush on her forever but cat doesn't know tori is just excited to spend the holidays

With her cause cats family are crazy and hardly want to spend Christmas with her

Cat usually goes to her Nonas for Christmas but she got put in the nursing home

And cat doesn't have anyone else and she only has tori cat stil believes in Santa

So some of the gifts tori got her she put _from Santa _on them cats coming over to toris

House tonight to help her decorate the tree with her family toris family loves cat

But they really don't really pay attention to tori's friends they hardly pay attention to

Tori or trina hi! Cat says to tori cheerfully oh hey cat you still coming over tonight

Tori asked yeah i just have to give my gifts to everyone they can open them on

Christmas cat said oh well schools over you want me to help you? Tori asked

Sure cat chuckled tori was happy to help cat deliver her presents to her friends

And its almost Christmas a season to be nice especially to someone your crazy about

Hey! When we get to your house can we make cookies cat asked sure tori said

That sounds fun some Christmas cookies? Tori asked of course we can't make Halloween cookies haha cat said laughing tori began laughing too _later that day at_

_Cats house_ ok that's all the presents so who are all these for? Tori asked oh this one

Is for Robbie what is it tori asked its male make up hehe cat said oh tori said

With a confused look on her face cause remember he had some like forever ago cat

Said oh yeah that's right that was the year i first came to Hollywood arts such a good

Year tori said with a smile on her face ok whos this one for? Tori asked

To jade what is it tori said shaking the box scissors cat said tori quit shaking the box

And threw it down who this for oh Trina what is it tori asked its a mirror cat said

Oh a mirror tori said cause she likes to look at herself cat said that's true tori said

Ok we should get these presents downstairs tori said can you help me? Tori asked

Kaykay cat said cat grabbed the handle of the wagon and tori grabbed the bottom

Part of the wagon ugh ok! Lets go tori said wow! This thing is heavy tori said

Hehe it is cat said the girls started downstairs to get the gifts in tori's moms car

Finally we got them down tori said ok you get your stuff and i'll drag these outside

Tori said kaykay cat said as she ran upstairs tori opened the door and began dragging

The presents with all her might mom! Mom can you help me! Tori yelled but like

Always tori's mom was texting Gary tori rolled her eyes and began screaming again

Mom! She yelled finally her mom turned around and got out of the car oh honey im

Sorry i didn't hear you Mrs vega said yeah like always tori whispered what Mrs

Vega said nothing tori said tori hopped in the front seat of the car wondering

Where cat was she layed back and resting from dragging that wagon around

So is cat coming mom asked yeah she should be tori said cat was still in her

Room packing she was trying to find her candy jammies aw! Where are you cat

Yelled for her jammies tori and her mom were still outside waiting honey i don't

Think she's coming we should go mom said no! Shes coming! Tori said tori began

Texting cat asking where she was cat was still tareing her room apart her phone was

Beeping on the bed she quit surching for a minute and read the text she quickly texted

Back she said she will be out in a minute shes looking for her candy jammies tori said

Finally! Cat said she put the jammies in her bag and rushed downstairs oh her she

Comes! Tori said cat ran and got in the car it took you long enough tori said


End file.
